


How To Be Poor

by Athenalevy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, implicit mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenalevy/pseuds/Athenalevy
Summary: Pretty.It was a boy, with pretty eyes illuminated by sun rays that fell through the Sakura trees covering the forest. He’s talking but Daichi could not hear him, because he’s pale hair and fair skin makes his hazel eyes so pretty. He’s struck, badly.“Are you a fairy? Did you came to save me?” Daichi asked while still dazed.“Okay, you’re definitely hit your head and absolutely not okay.” Said the fairy. “Or you’re just an idiot.”* * *A rich business management student, Sawamura Daichi, hopelessly fell in love with a poor art student, Sugawara Koushi. That was the beginning of the revelations of the unknown world and life adventures.





	1. Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi
> 
> So I have this idea and thought, why not try writing it? So this story was born.
> 
> I've been living in Japan for about four and a half year now, so I will insert a lot of Japanese terms into the story.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Ps: English is not my main language so I apologize in advance if some part of the story is weird or didn't make any sense. I will update irregularly.

Suffocating. That’s one word to describe Daichi’s situation. He never suffered from anxiety nor mental health problem. But even healthy people can be met with a situation that made it hard to breathe. The butter thick air that surrounded him decided that it's not gonna provide no oxygen for him. Despite voices that are yelling his name, he never stopped running to his room. After he slammed his bedroom door and tried to breathe once more, he was relieved that the air finally back to aid him with life essence. He changed his clothes and grabbed his bag. He wanted to run, but he’s a good boy, he can’t disappoint, he can’t be bad. But even good child deserved to be left alone, he deserved to run even just for a day. 

At the front door, he met frowning Tobio. “Where are you going?” Asked him with worries. He’s grumpy and awkward, but he’s still his precious little brother, even if it just a half. He let a huge sigh and face him. 

“I’m not gonna be back until night,” Daichi ran his hand to his hair. He saw his little brother made a difficult expression. “don’t follow me.”

“Aniki, you know what she said doesn’t matter right? You said yourself that the one who can decide your life is you.” 

“Everyone deserves to be alone sometimes, and this is the time.” He walked past him and open the front door. The pang of guilt didn’t leave him when he closed the door, even though he promised himself to never make his brother sad, it can’t be helped right? 

He ran and ran, trouble breathing because of running, is better than trouble breathing because of expectations and cold eyes. Tears you shed when you hit morning wind, is better than tears you shed when you felt lost because of foul words and false accusations. Muscle sore because of exercising, is better than muscle sore because of ripped pillows and broken furniture. He ran and ran until he saw stars in his eyes and he stopped. When he calmed down, he realized that he wasn’t in the area he knew. 

He kept looking, finding his way. Finding out that he might be lost in a small street surrounded by rice field and forest. But whatever, it was what he wanted right? He knew that being alone where no one can find him, can be such a relieving situation. So he decided to go with the flow. If he lost, he lost. If he found a way back home, he would try to be lost again. 

He started to jog again, enjoying the spring wind and the smell of grass. The Sakura trees that started to bud, the greens and the flowers that started to fill the ground, the chirping birds trying to find a mate, the blue sky that covered all the beautiful nature. He didn’t realize how spring could be this beautiful, not always constricting chain and harsh pressure. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He loved it.

He saw on his left a trail that led into thick vegetation, might be a forest. He might as well lost in the forest and fell off a cliff, eaten by wild boar so no one can find him ever. He followed the trail that led him to a small mountain. Weirdly enough, the Sakura trees in this place already in full bloom. It was so pretty he clutched his heart. He felt such a deep connection with this place, felt that it was right to enter and indulge in it. He might be going crazy from all the stress that built in for years. But whatever, right? 

The smell of the forest reminded him of his childhood memories when he went picnic to lake Biwa with his mum and dad. He remembered how pretty nature was, how fun it was to collect clams and seaweeds, how relaxing it was when you lay down in the grass surrounded by trees. He also remembered falling in love with this local pretty girl and ended up spending a week playing with her in the forest. And remembered crying so hard when it was time to part. His face reddened when he remembered his first kiss with the girl. He kept reminiscing and enjoying the nature, the more he spaced out, the more he went deep into the forest. Until he regretted his decision. 

His foot slipped on a rock, slippery from morning dew. He tried to grab the surrounding plants but they couldn’t stand his weight. He fell off a cliff. He might or might not screamed and letting out weird voices in the process. Luckily the cliff wasn’t that deep, but the fall still hurt. 

He pinched his eyes and groaned, trying to endure the pain he felt in his head and left side. He thought he might concuss a little and probably sprained his left hand. _I shouldn’t wish for the cliff falling_ , he thought. He was trying to stand up when he heard a rustle. It made his heart jumped, pacing miles per hour. _Is it a boar? Oh my god, will I actually will be eaten by a wild boar? Am I gonna die?_ His mind pacing. He tried to stand up so at least he could defend himself when the wild animal attack, but his head said the opposite and decided to make the world spun, so he fell again. 

The rustle getting closer and closer, while his heart beating faster and faster. He could only pray that a fairy or god or whatever would save him. But the rustle didn’t stop getting closer until something came out of the thick vegetation. This is it. As the last struggle, he screamed hoping it will scare the boar. 

“AAAAugh don’t eat me! I’m so sorry for invading your territory!” He covered himself with his arms, didn’t want to see what was coming.

“Huh?” 

Daichi’s mind stopped for a second. _Huh?_ He peeked from his arm. 

Pretty. 

It was a boy, with pretty eyes illuminated by sun rays that fell through the Sakura trees covering the forest. He’s talking but Daichi could not hear him, because he’s pale hair and fair skin makes his hazel eyes so pretty. He’s struck, badly. 

“Are you a fairy? Did you came to save me?” Daichi asked while still dazed. 

“Okay, you’re definitely hit your head and absolutely not okay.” Said the fairy. “Or you’re just an idiot.” He grabbed Daichi’s left arm, demanded him to stand while he still spaced out. “Can you walk? Oh my lord, you’re so heavy! There’s no way I could carry you! C’mon, walk!” the fairy pulled and accidentally hit Daichi’s left wrist.

“Augh!” The pain slapped him to reality. “Uh… oh, oh no! I’m sorry! Are yo- are- do you-?” he tried to talk and struggled to walk with the help of the man. 

“You’re talking funny.” He giggled. “I think you’re also concussed, we need to go to the hospital. No, it's too expensive, I’ll just bring you back to my house and call someone to treat you.” 

_Oh my god, he giggled! He’s so cute! He’s definitely a fairy._ Daichi slowly fell back into his daze but tried to focus again. “I, I’m sorry! I fell off the cliff, it was definitely my fault. You really saved me. I don’t know how to thank you.” 

The man twisted his eyebrow. “So, you can talk normally.” He laughed. “It’s fine. But please don’t die before we reach my house. People will think I killed you and hid your body here. Police will find my fingerprint and stuff.”

  

 

* * *

 

 

It's spring! 

Spring is good! Aside from dangerous pollen allergies, you can sleep at night without a heater, the day is long so your lamps will have more off time. And you can even take a shower without hot water if you brave enough. No, actually Bokuto already doing that, Tanaka and Noya also tried to do their stupid contest again with a cold shower and caught a cold afterward. They can save electricity and gas, save money, save lives. Hinata’s yummy veggies also started to sprout, and Suga could collect all the edibles from the forest. They could have a good meal with less money for two months! 

Spring is amazing!

Suga opened his eyes and looked at his clock. _Its still 6 AM… I can sleep more,_ he thought. But he decided to brush his teeth and did his laundry in the end. The laundry day was yesterday, but because yesterday was raining so bad all day, the laundry had to wait until the sun greeted them again.

After he finished hanging all the clothes, he went to the kitchen downstairs to eat breakfast. He will always be the first one to wake up and take care of his Kouhai (Junior), even though Bokuto was the same year as Suga, he still needed all the caring and attention. Well, actually he has the more child-like nature among all the housemates. So, Suga is the big brother. 

He cooked tamagoyaki (rolled egg) for five portions. He got all the eggs from Takano-san, the neighborhood Baa-san (“Baa-san” usually used when you call an old ladies, more often if you close to them. Sometimes it's rude if you use that to call a stranger.) for helping her plant her flowers and housework because she just hurt her back. 

He ate the tamagoyaki with pan no mimi (pan: bread, mimi: ear. Pan no mimi means the crusty part of the bread. It sold in stores in Japan really cheap so broke AF student sometimes rely on it.). Unless an emergency situation, they have a rule to only eat rice two times a day, lunch and dinner and only use the rice cooker once a day. But its different story when Hinata’s dad sent them rice, especially on rice harvest season in September~October. They can eat plenty of yummy rice three times a day! 

After finishing his breakfast, he put his harvesting tools and grocery bags in his to-go bag. Write a note in their “notice whiteboard” and flipped his nameplate. It’s to inform other housemates who’s home and not and when they will be back. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. The morning wind was still a little bit chilly. But it's a good time to collect wild edibles at the nearby mountain. He always making sure not to over harvest and be grateful to mother nature for providing life. He limits his harvest only two to three days portions at once to let all the plants regrow. Usually, Noya will cook delicious food with them. 

Today’s harvest would be fukinotou ( _Petasites japonicus_ bulb-like shoot). They could be found in places that are well shed and have plenty of water. He knows a place in the mountain where he could find them. It's a little bit deeper in the forest near a cliff in a small mountain river in sakura area. He called it that because its the part of the mountain that has most sakura tree. He and his friends liked to do private hanami (sakura viewing, usually while picnic.) there with no annoying flirty couple or naughty crows in sight. 

Its been a while for him to wake up this early. Sometimes there were birds that only sing early in the morning. He was so happy to be able to hear them today. He felt giddy and felt like today would be a good day. He might find plenty of good edibles today, or maybe Noya would decide to cook some of his successful experiment menus. 

He followed the trail to the mountain, humming a television commercial jingle happily. The location was quite deep in the mountain and required a bit of climbing, but his jaw dropped when he entered the sakura area, they were in full bloom! He couldn’t wait to go home and tell all his housemates. They could do the hanami earlier than anyone. What a blessing. With all the silence and faint sound of river trickle, it could be the perfect hanami too this year. 

He found the small river near a shallow cliff and started to search for the edibles. He put on his gloves, took his clipper and started harvesting. It was such a good day. There was plenty of fukinotou that are ready to harvest. If he was being brave he might also take some takenoko (bamboo shoots). But the bamboo area has a lot of snakes, and he wasn’t prepared for it, so he should contain himself with fukinotou. 

After he satisfied with all the edibles he harvested, he put them in a grocery bag and put them in his bag with the gloves and the clipper. He went to wash his hand in the small river when he heard a weird scream and a thud from the direction of the cliff. 

“Wha- Is something just fell off a cliff?” Suga carefully listened and heard a groan. “Is it human?” He heard the groan again. _Okay its definitely a human voice… should I help? What if it's a bad human and they decided to rob me and kill me? Oh no, should I run? But I can’t just leave if it's a good human. What to do, what to do?_ He contemplated. He decided to at least check on it and run if it was bad news. He took his clipper for defense and walked carefully. Unfortunately, the vegetation around the location was thick, so no matter how careful he walked, he would be still making noises. 

He put his clipper in front of him when he felt the groans are closer. Finally, after he took a deep breath, he lurched forward to the voice. But instead of a scary looking murderer, he found a man (a boy?) in fancy-branded sports suit, screaming and talking nonsense. 

“AAAAugh don’t eat me! I’m so sorry for invading your territory!” The man screamed and covered himself with his arms. He has scratches and there are several bleeding. 

“Huh?” Suga didn’t understand a thing and tried to get closer. 

The man slowly lowered his arms and saw Suga in the eyes… for an uncomfortably long time. And That was when he saw blood on the man’s head. 

“Oh my god, your head’s bleeding! Are you okay?” he rushed closer. “You must hit your head! Wait a minute, I have first aid kits in my bag!” He was searching for the medical kits to stop the bleeding when the man finally talked. 

“Are you a fairy? Did you came to save me?” He asked while still dazed. 

Suga stopped and looked at the man. “Okay, you’re definitely hit your head and absolutely not okay.” Said Suga. “Or you’re just an idiot.” The man was definitely interesting, but rather than treating him on the site, he thought that he better bring him out of the forest first. 

He grabbed the man’s left arm, demanded him to stand while he still spaced out and gibberish. “Can you walk?” Suga tried to lift him but the weight refused to cooperate. “Oh my lord, you’re so heavy! 

There’s no way I could carry you!” He gave up and ended up dragging the man. “C’mon, walk!” 

“Augh!” Said the man, surprising Suga. 

“I’m sorry! Are you okay? Did it hurt? I’m sorry I tried to take you out of the forest.” Suga panicked. 

The man finally snapped. “Uh… oh, oh no! I’m sorry! Are yo- are- do you-?” he tried to talk and struggled to walk with the help of Suga. 

“You’re talking funny.” He giggled. And continued guiding the man and helped him walk. “I think you’re also concussed, we need to go to the hospital.” After some thinking, he decided that the idea was not ideal. “No, it's too expensive, I’ll just bring you back to my house and call someone to treat you.” He could call Kuroo to come and check on the man. Maybe he can treat him. 

“I, I’m sorry! I fell off the cliff, it was definitely my fault. You really saved me. I don’t know how to thank you.” The man said. 

“So, you can talk normally.” Suga laughed. “It’s fine. But please don’t die before we reach my house. People will think I killed you and hid your body here. Police will find my fingerprint and stuff.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suga and the man managed to get out of the forest. They slowly made progress to reach Suga’s house, but the man started to groan again. Suga shifted slightly and checked how did he go. He was closing his eyes and his face was pale and sweating. 

“Should we call an ambulance? I don’t have my cellphone with me.” 

“I don’t have it too, I left it i- I think I’m gonna- urp-!” The man covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Ew! Don’t vomit on me!” Suga quickly brought him to the bottom of a slope that connected to the river. He observed the man scrunching his face and holding his stomach. He patted the man’s back gently as he leaned to the river and vomited. “I think we need to go to hospital ya know? I heard people can die from a concussion.” 

“Suga-san, whatcha doin’ there?” A bald boy appeared above the slope, walking towards them. 

Suga looked at the sound from above. “Tanaka, good timing! Can you ask Nee-chan to bring us to the hospital? This man concussed and we don’t have our cellphone to call an ambulance.” Suga patted the man’s back again and cooed. “There, there, wash your mouth with river water, it's clean.” 

Tanaka twisted his eyebrow. “I actually have the truck on me right now, but can I ask questions?” He looked at the man Suga petted, dirty clothes, full of scratches and injuries with his face looking like in pain, but kind of happy when Suga cooed.

“Really!? Alright, let's go. Ask up, Tanaka.” Suga wiped the man’s mouth with his sleeve and bring him up to stand. “Can you walk? Want a piggyback ride?” 

“First of all, who is this man? What happened to him? Do you know him?” Tanaka watched as Suga tried to put the bigger man to his back but failed and fell instead. Tanaka surged and helped them both to their feet. 

“Thanks, Tanaka,” Suga giggled and the man smiled at Suga. “Actually, I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Tanaka twisted his eyebrow and eyed the man. He slung the man’s hand to his shoulder and they brought him to his truck. 

“I found him in the mountain while I was collecting edibles. I think he fell off the cliff.” Suga shrugged. 

Tanaka started to get worried. “Well, that was… suspicious.” Tanaka observed the man, leaning on his senpai’s (senior) shoulder. 

“It does sound suspicious if you think about it. He called me a pretty fairy.” Suga giggled. “But a concussion can cause some weird shit to your brain ya know? Remember When Noya hit his head and started to believe he’s half alien?” 

Tanaka laughed. “Well, who knows maybe he’s a serial killer who’s unlucky and fell off a cliff, just weakened because he’s concussed in the process to kidnap a pretty boy.” 

“You and your fantasy.” Suga rolled his eyes. 

Tanaka drove them to the nearest hospital and parked his truck. “Now what? We don’t know him, we’re broke so no one will pay the bill, what should we say to them?” 

“Let me check his bag.” Suga shifted and bring the man’s bag to his lap. “Hey, can I see inside your wallet?” Asked Suga while rummaging his bag. The man nodded and held his head with his hand immediately, regretted moving his head. 

“I found a student card.” Suga took it out and read, “Sawamura Daichi, buiness management, M University.” Suga and Tanaka looked at each other. “Unless you’re a genius who received a scholarship, that’s a fancy Uni, are you rich or something?” Suga checked inside his wallet and immediately closed it. “Alright let’s go.” 

“Wait what do you mean let’s go? He has the money?” 

“Oh man, I’ve never seen that many 10,000 yen cash, he’s a rich boi.” He took Sawamura’s hand and pulled him outside of the truck.

  

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s going to be okay, just rest properly and be careful not to hit your head again, it might result in worst symptoms or even brain injury. Don’t work out or don’t move too much.” Said the doctor, flipping his files. “The symptoms will last for two days to a week, but if the headache didn’t subsided after three days, I recommend more checkups.” 

Suga sighed in relief. 

He tapped on the files and continued. “Fortunately the scan of your left hand didn’t show any fracture, it was still a bad sprain, but it will heal in no time if you let it rest. I taped it just in case you didn’t listen to my words and decided to work out and making it worse. Avoid getting it wet and using it. That’s all. you’re free to go.” 

Daichi, along with the pretty boy who’s apparently named Suga and the baldie who’s Suga called Tanaka, listened to the doctor and carefully memorize his words. After the doctor handed pain relief medicines, they said thank you, bowed and leave the hospital room. Daichi has never been to this hospital before. He rarely got sick or injured. Even if he does, the room would be of higher grade and the doctors often knew his dad. Going to a hospital in a regular room with a random doctor was an unusual event for him, let alone going there with strangers. 

He was still a little bit hazy and his balance was a little bit off, but he was thankful that an actual doctor checked on him. But thinking of going back to the hell hole called home made his bile rose and head spun. What should he say to them? To the mother, to the old hag? Tobio would flip if he found his favorite human, big bro concussed. 

Noticing Daichi knitted his brows, Suga tentatively nudged his arm. “Are you okay? Does it hurt that bad?” 

Daichi snapped out of his daze and replied. “Uh, no it’s okay. I was just, thinking about a lot of things.” he tentatively looked at Suga’s worried eyes and fell his cheeks getting warm. 

_Pretty_. He was pretty sure he was sane at the moment. The thought all the weird doki doki things was the temporary result of the concussion, but apparently not. Suga still pretty and looked like a fairy, his heart still beating miles per hour and his cheeks still warm every time Suga touched him or make a brief eye contact with him. He was struck. 

“So,”

Tanaka’s voice snapped Daichi again to reality. 

“Should I drive you home or something?” 

Uh oh. _Say something. Something that is not suspicious. don’t make them drive you to the hell._ Daichi wrecked his head, looking for an answer. _C’mon Daichi say something!_ The offer Suga said to him before to bring him to his house was so inviting and wonderful. Maybe he should go there instead. Maybe rather than back to the accumulation of disgrace, pressures and constrictions that threatened his sanity, he better become homeless. _What should I say? Say clever things you usually say. Convince them to bring you the their house, or just drop him to the river so no one can find him ever again._  

Daichi looked at Suga, he didn’t meant to made an eye contact with him but he’s so pretty and shiny and all sort of happpiness, he smelled good, his hand was soft and dreamy. “Urm, I, um, I kinda ran from home?” 

_Great, what a fucking idiot._ Daichi blamed his concussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda a nerd so I'll insert my sources just because.
> 
> Sources:  
> https://yamahack.com/383#content_27983_0_1  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petasites_japonicus  
> http://www.mg.zennoh.or.jp/learn/rice/process/calendar.html


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Suga leaned in, and everyone seemed to be waiting for him to begin the asking session. “Are you an athlete? Or are you, like, working out?”
> 
> Tanaka groaned, “Suga-san, that’s not a question you asked at this kind of situation!”
> 
> “Shut up! It’s as important as whatever it is you wanted to ask!” Suga faced Daichi again.
> 
> Daichi seemed to relaxed a little bit. “I do Judo, and kinda help to teach Judo as a part-time job, and I work out so I won’t be out of shape.” He answered. 
> 
> “That’s so hot.” Suga whispered, making Daichi’s face red hot.

The way back to the house was awkward. No one said anything, no one looked at each other. Daichi somehow managed to convince them to bring him to their house. Apparently, this baldie guy Tanaka live with Suga in a share house. To be honest, Daichi was a little bit terrified at the baldie and other tenants who could be living with them. Other housemates could be the same type as Suga, which he looking forward to it, or it could be the same type as Tanaka, which is, not too much flattering.

The one who suggested it was Suga, the man who saved him, who kindly brought him out of the forest, the one who brought him to hospital. He was pretty, he was kind, fair hair looks really soft and really inviting to touch, his voice was velvety and alluring, a mole under his eyes made him weak and Daichi felt like a puddle when he smiled with those adorable crinkled eyes.

This is bad.

Daichi had never been this captivated with someone. With anything. He likes sport and martial art, he likes his dogs (the old hag was the one who own it but the dogs never want to do anything with her because she’s a witch). He likes vegetable saute his maid made, he likes plants and nature, he likes to gather with his pals. But he never fell in love with anything. This was his first time, and it terrified him. All his ex-girlfriends (and ex-boyfriend) was good and he liked them. But he never actually felt this stuck like his heart would explode to million pieces when it beat, and turned into a goo when the other man smiled. This is really bad and Daichi was scared.

“Just so you know, I’m not interested in rich kid’s family problem.” Said Tanaka in low voice. He paused for two second and continued. He didn’t peeled his eyes off the road. “okay, maybe a little. But let me warn you, you’re not allowed to complain about anything since you’re the one who ran away from home. We have rules.”

Suga slapped Tanaka’s head, a little bit too hard to gain _oww_ from him and apologized later. “Geez, Tanaka, can you stop trying to be menacing? It’s stupid.”

Daichi sat on the back this time. He leaned to the front seat so he could shrink his distance with Suga. “Urm,” He cursed his concussion to disabling his ability to speech. “Thank you very much for all of this. I might really die if you didn’t help me back then. And thank you for your understanding of my situation. I promise I will follow all the rules you have and never complain.”

“Oh my, why the formality?” Suga giggled and Daichi’s heart turned into goo again. “By the way, rich kid, we never introduced ourselves properly.” Suga looked at him and grinned.

“Oh, Ah! Urm. Tha- that was rude of me!” He stuttered. “Sorry, my name is Sawamura Daichi, I study buisness management. Well, I guess you already know from my card. Nice to meet you.” He smiled sheepishly and Tanaka hufted in annoyance.

Suga grinned. “I’m Sugawara Koushi! Spatial Art major, K University. I’m about to enter my fifth semester this April. People call me Suga. This baldie over here is Tanaka Ryuunosuke, an engineering major, same university, about to enter the third semester.” Tanaka pouted in response to Suga’s introduction. “Nice to meet you!” Suga chirped.

“So we’re the same year. Uh, so, art student.” Daichi really loathed this damn concussed head of his. “I don’t really know about art, but my little brother will enter K university in art major this April.” He scratched the back side of his head out of habit, and regretted it after because of the pain.

“Really? New _kouhai_!” Suga cheered. And his smile was so bright and warm Daichi wanted to bathe in it.

 

* * *

 

His name was Sawamura Daichi. It appeared that he was a business management student at M university, which famous for it’s bourgeois lifestyle. First impression: he might be not too bright. Though it maybe the result of him hitting his head.

Suga has rich acquaintances, but never actually found a stray one in a forest. Weird as it may, he quite interested in him (a lot). Especially how he jittered around the house and yelped when Noya observed in close range (xtremely close range). Daichi didn’t said anything after he conveyed his gratitude, and now he just lay down with his arm covering his eyes in their living room sofa (quite tattered but still comfortable). He needed the rest, as the doctor said, so he postponed all his questions or interrogation on the subject of family matter, Tanaka suggested, and let him rest there.

To be honest, he didn’t have a slight clue on what to do with him, given he had a quite bad experience with a rich stranger (luckily Kiyo-Nee took care of it and he didn’t want to know how). He was far from a judgmental person, but a family teaching told him to avoid them and approach only if necessary. But on the unknown reason, he quite drawn to this particular rich man named Sawamura Daichi.

Brunet hair, black eyes and tan skin, his body quite built and tall (he took the privilege to ~~feel up~~ observe his body when he helped him walk out of the forest, maybe enjoying it a little bit too much). He was weird and spoke gibberish sometimes. But he wasn’t rude as he pictured stereotypical rich kids would be. Maybe he watched too many dramas.

Now after making sure his unusual guest fell asleep, he took a blanket from his room and covered him with it. He observed Daichis’s face(maybe a little bit too long), making sure he was comfortable and went to the kitchen. He also grabbed Noya from the living room and give him his harvest today for him to ~~distract him~~ turn it to yummy dishes. Tanaka, minding his own buisness, still wary of him and occasionally glared at the sleeping man from afar. He didn’t look forward on seeing Bokuto’s reaction. He tend to overreact, even more than Tanaka and Noya. Luckily Bokuto just got back from his part time job around 5 AM this morning so he was still passed out up in his room. Today was such a weird and surreal day, but not a boring one.

He was a little bit worried about Hinata though. He was bad enough with a stranger, let alone a rich stranger. The little boy didn’t want to come out of his room since he saw Daichi on their living room. He’ll deal with that later.

After satisfied of his observation on the ~~cute man~~ guest, he helped Noya in the kitchen and started to wash the rice.

“I don’t trust him.” Noya said while covering the edibles with batter to turn it into tempura. His father have a restaurant and thought him how to cook (properly). He was basically the best cook in the house so he was in charge of the kitchen (as long as he was in a good mood). He seemed to good at multitasking too, since he was also cooking miso soup and edibles stir fry at the same time.

“Oh c’mon, you even hates Hinata when you first met him. Of course, you wouldn’t trust him.” Suga replied as he set the rice cooker on.

“Do you?”

Suga paused. “Not really actually. But I don’t sense any bad vibe from him. People told me I’m good at reading people.”

“Yeah but it’s invalid and biased because you like him.” Noya mumbled but Suga could still hear him.

“Do I?” Suga giggled. “He is interesting.”

Noya pouted, “He’s smitten with you! He might be a stalker got injured on purpose to be able to snag you! Hell, he might be a serial killer!”

“Tanaka said the same thing.” Suga laughed. “But I don’t think there are people purposely got concussed. He might be weird because of the head injury y’know?”

Noya paused. “I’ll let Bokuto-san decide then, I’ll wake him.” Noya started walking out of the kitchen area and Suga grabbed his arm.

“NO!” Suga hurried, pulled him back to the kitchen. “You know better than waking him too early in the morning! The last time Hinata accidentally woke him he almost set the house on fire!” Suga sighed. _Was there not a single normal people in the house?_

Noya didn’t say anything afterward and tried to concentrate on his cooking while pouting and occasionally glared at living room area which the man in question passed out in their sofa. After finishing the tempura and the stir fry, he put in miso paste on the miso soup and turned off the stove.

Suga went to prepare all plates, bowls and chopsticks set for the late breakfast. Usually, Hinata liked to lend some help, but he was too scared to came out of his room so he let it pass. He prepared the fifth set when Tanaka squinted his already slanted eyes.

“Bokuto-San wouldn’t wake up until noon.” He said in a suspicious manner.

“It’s for Daichi.” Suga shrugged.

“You’re gonna feed him too?” Tanaka ask in an annoyed voice.

Suga rolled his eyes and gave him his warmest smile. “He need to eat, Tanaka. You can’t let him starve.”

“He’s not a stray cat! He can go home or book some fancy hotel and go to some fancy restaurant or something.”

“No need to be that cold, you can shoo him out after breakfast, how is it?” Suga gently shook his head when he heard Tanaka sighing. “Alright, if he is a serial killer or even a slightly bad man, you can wake Bokuto. Deal?”

“Why are you so keen on keeping him?”

“Deal?” Suga reached his hand and shake it. Tanaka had a difficult-to-read expression when he walked back to the living room to again, _observe_ the passed out suspicious man. Suga couldn’t blame them for being in cautions and protective. They all have been living together and shared many hardships and problems, solving them together and they were basically family even without blood relations. They ought to care and protect each other.

Suga helped Noya set the food on the table and called Tanaka. “Go bring Hinata here.” he told him. Tanaka went to the scared boy’s room and went back to the living room without him not long after.

“He’s hot gonna come out of the room.” Tanaka shrugged. “Should I dragged him out?”

Suga sighed. “It’s fine, I’ll talk to him. Can you wake Daichi up?” Suga chuckled when he heard Tanaka groaned while stomped to the sofa direction. He raised his arm to slap Daichi. “Without violence, please? And you can start to eat befor me.”

“Fiiiineeee” Tanaka groaned and lower his arm.

Suga rolled his eyes and went to Hinata’s room. He gently knocked on his door until he heard a yelp from the opposite of it. “Hinata,” he said gently, “are you okay?”. No response. “Can I come in? No one gonna hurt you, I promise.” Suga waited patiently until he heard clicking sound from Hinata unlocking his door. Suga gently opened the door and peeked inside. Hinata was curled up inside his blanket, with only his head out. “Can I come in?” Hinata nodded weakly and Suga went inside. He didn’t close the door.

Hinata, he was a sunshine. Bright and cheerful and warm. A curious boy with so much talent and motivation. But a tainted past messed him up. Suga often wonder whether his cheerfulness was a facade to cover the deep black void inside him.

Suga gently caressed his head. “It’s gonna be okay. No one gonna hurt you, I promise.” he didn’t stop the stroking. “Do you want to eat here? I’ll bring the food.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m not hungry.” Hinata replied weakly.

“You need to eat. Do you want me to eat here with you?” Suga waited patiently until Hinata shook his head. “You can sit between me and Noya or Tanaka then. These big bros will protect you from any danger!” Suga said proudly while puffing out his chest. The light atmosphere made Hinata stirred and smiled a little bit. “He’s not an old man by the way. He’s the same age as me! And he has a mild concussion so if he did a bad thing you can hit his head, he’ll pass out!” Suga laughed and Hinata laughed with him weakly.

“Okay...” Hinata said after he sniffed.

Suga beamed and stood up. “There’s my boy!”

He waited until Hinata gathered up his courage, and went to the living room with him. He found Noya and Tanaka sat opposite of Daichi and glared at him. Daichi obviously uncomfortable and pale, so Suga went and slapped the two boys. “Behave can ya?” gaining their _ouch_.

Daichi beamed at Suga when he saw him, until he realize a small boy hiding behind. He yelped when their eyes meet, made Daichi confused.

“This is Hinata. He lives here too. Now lets eat!” He put a chair between Noya and Tanaka and herded the boy to sit there. He secured his chair beside Daichi and begun to put rice into his bowl. The other housemates did the same too, except Daichi, he wore an unsure expression. “What’s wrong?” He sat beside Daichi after taking his food. “You can’t eat commoner food?” Suga laughed.

“N, no, that’s not it. Is it really okay for me to eat here? I troubled you enough by staying here.” Daichi fidgeted.

“You do realized that huh.” Tanaka snarl, gaining a head slap on his head.

“Of course it’s okay, I collect a lot of edibles today you see?” Suga smiled and Daichi seemed to melt, but gather his bearing again quickly.

“I’m sorry for troubling you. Thank you very much.” Daichi grabbed his bowl and started to fill it with food.

After saying _itadakimasu_ , they all chomped on the feast happily. Hinata seemed to have lowered his guard and started to smile again. “It’s yummy! You’re the best!” He said to Noya beside him.

“Of course!” Noya rubbed Hinata’s head roughly and smiled proudly. It’s amazing how a sentence could change the mood. Suga thought it was one of Hinata’s charm, or talent even.

 

 

After they finished their meal, Hinata helped Suga washing the dishes with drying the clean one. Daichi approached them and offered to help, but Suga shooed him because he made Hinata uncomfortable. And so Daichi went back to his spot feeling dejected.

After he finished, the tome has come. Suga sat beside Daichi, Tanaka and Noya also gathered there, Hinata just timidly wacthing from the corner. After Suga made himself comfortable (and leaning a little bit too much at Daichi), he cleared his throat. “Can I ask questions?” His alluring voice made Daichi’s skin hot and tingling.

“Alright...” Daichi flinched at how Tanaka and Noya stared at him, intensely. Is this what they said to be interrogation?

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Suga leaned in, and everyone seemed to be waiting for him to begin the asking session. “Are you an athlete? Or are you, like, working out?”

Tanaka groaned, “Suga-san, that’s not a question you asked at this kind of situation!”

“Shut up! It’s as important as whatever it is you wanted to ask!” Suga faced Daichi again.

Daichi seemed to relaxed a little bit. “I do Judo, and kinda help to teach Judo as a part-time job, and I work out so I won’t be out of shape.” He answered.

“That’s so hot.” Suga whispered, making Daichi’s face red hot.

“Woow thats so cool!” Noya stood up in awe and sparkling eyes. “What grade are you?”

Daichi smiled at the enthusiasm. “I’m still in grade three black belt, I’m supposed to take an exam for grade 4 in five months and then I can get a license to coach. Not that I want to go that far.” He replied.

Noya whooped and got more exited. “Hey hey, y’know, I kinda want to continue my Judo,”

“Noya, right now is not the time!” Tanaka dragged him back.

Noya didn’t stop. “I kinda short on money y’see, so I quit the class.” Noya smirked and Daichi squirmed. “I cooked for you today, I think you owe me one lesson!”

“Noya! That’s not nice!” Suga scolded, squeezing Daichi’s arm ~~and feel him up a little~~ ~~.~~ “And he just got concussed!”

“Yeah, I still don’t like him.” Tanaka pouted when Suga slapped his head.

 

* * *

They bickered, leaving Daichi alone, until he noticed a little redhead boy fidgeting in the corner. He thought his name was Hinata. He was looking everywhere but Daichi, hoping to be invisible. Daichi did that too sometimes, when his friends embarrass him in front of everyone for example, or when he accidentally put on his clothes inside out, or when the old hag found out about his ‘mischief’.

He slowly left the couch, trying to be as discreet as he can, avoiding everyone’s attention (He thought Suga noticed but too busy scolding his two _kouhai_.) and tried to approach Hinata. The little boy visibly shaking as he got closer. He decided to stand not too close.

“Hi,” he tried. The boy didn’t respond and kept staring at the floor. “I’m Sawamura Daichi.” He tried again but Hinata kept sinking to the wall, when he saw him on the verge of crying, he slowly sat on the floor, made himself as tiny as possible and smiled. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Seeing Daichi sat on the floor, Hinata timidly sat in front of him, but still avoiding eye contact.

“I fell on a cliff and hit my head, luckily Sugawara-san found me and brought me to the hospital. It was so kind of him to let me rest here.” He paused, observing Hinata’s reaction. When he didn’t see any rejection, he continued. “I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, I will go and book a hotel soon.”

Hinata raised his head. “You don’t come home?”

Daichi went to scratch his head but stopped when he touch the gauze in his head. “I’m not feeling comfortable to go home right now...” he laughed weakly.

Hinata, with eyes still watery, looked at Daichi. “You ran away from home?”

Daichi quite surprised at the direct question, but smiled. “Well, yeah, kind of.” He stared at the floor, mixed feelings filled his heart and mind.

“Is everything alright?” Hinata ask softly, gaining Daichi’s attention.”Did someone hurt you?”

Daichi, again, surprised at the question but smiled when Hinata started panicking, thinking that he asked a wrong question. “Not physically, but it’s not something I’m unused to.” Hinata looked like he was about to cry, so he didn’t say that sometimes he got beaten up or locked in his room for what the old hag called ‘mischief’, he didn’t want to make the little boy more worry than he already is. But for some reason, Hinata took his hands and looked straight into his eyes. The look he gave Daichi told him that he could saw past him, reading everything.

Daichi noticed another tenants curiously watching them from afar, and those stares made him squirm until Hinata smiled softly. “You can go here whenever they hurt you.” He grinned. “We accept refugees!” He grinned.

Daichi wasn’t sure how to respond so he glanced at Suga for advice, but found him smiling warmly at them. It sparked a warmness to his heart, a feeling he hardly felt lately. It was weird for having a feeling like this in front of a stranger. It’s been a long time since he felt this warm inside. “Thank you, that’s really kind of you.” He smiled and gently pat Hinata’s head.

The little boy surprisingly didn’t reject the affection. “If no one love you there, we will take the role instead!” He grinned.

A flash of Tobio’s face appeared and an overwhelming feeling of guilt spread like a measles haunting a village. “I do have someone who care for me. And I care for him too.” He paused to collect his thought. “He’s my little brother, half brother, but he was the only one who root for me every time I’m in trouble.” He didn’t know why he had this overwhelming feeling to share his private life with this little stranger. It just felt right and relieving. “He was sad when I left, he was the only one who chased me.”

“Then I think you should go back to him! I’m sure he’s worried and waiting for you.” Hinata squeezed his hands.

Daichi mulled over his words. It was true. Tobio must have been worried. He was not looking forward to what the old hag will do to punish him for behaving badly. But he certainly didn’t want to make his brother more worried than he already is. “You’re right.” Daichi pat Hitana’s hair softly. “I think I will go home now.”

“Ugh, finally.” Daichi jumped at Tanaka’s annoyed voice.

Suga approached them and sat ~~closely~~ beside Daichi. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need a lift? Tanaka can drive you.”

“No, I don’t.” Tanaka grumbles.

“No it’s okay, I can’t trouble you more than this, thank you very much for your help, who knows what will happen if you left me there.” Daichi stood to grab his bag but he felt his head spun. Suga caught him when he swayed.

“You clearly aren’t okay.” Suga pout, and god even the pout was adorable, Daichi pushed his desire to kiss his wrinkled nose.

“N... no, it’s okay, I can call a taxi.” Daichi smiled softly at Suga, feeling he was about to went to a trance because of how pretty his eyes was and how his soft smile would melt-, he shook his head.

Suga gently grabbed his arm and guide him to the living room. Daichi grabbed his bag and said his gratitude, he savored the warm of the last touch of this angel called Sugawara (after he swayed and Suga caught him again) and said his goodbye and a last pat at Hinata’s head. Suga went with him until he got a taxi.

After he got inside and lowered the window glass, he said goodbye and gratitude and whatever gibberish he told him that he didn’t even remember. He felt giddy, but nervous at the same time. He felt his heart about to explode when Suga reached to caressed his cheek, but those are nothing compared to the moment when Suga whispered softly to his ear “call me” and then winked. Daichi was deceased when the taxi began to move away from the share house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi I want to apologize about changing the rating of the story. Even tho it’ll still have comedy, it’s gonna be a little bit darker and more twisted than I planned. And I apologize for hurting my baby Hinata :(
> 
> It was supposed to be a rom-com and light fanfic, but my twisted mind herded me to the darker side of my head. I will apologize if this fanfic will become heavier in the future. I hope that’s okay with you. :))
> 
>  
> 
> sources:  
> https://www.livestrong.com/article/473813-belt-levels-in-judo/  
> https://ameblo.jp/onorenger/entry-12072834922.html


End file.
